Ava Sharpe
Ava Sharpe (manufactured 2413) is the twelfth Advanced Variant Automation clone that Rip Hunter recruited to work for the Time Bureau, she later became the director of the Time Bureau after Grodd killed her predecessor; Wilbur Bennett. Ava is the girlfriend of Sara Lance, and the good friend of Nora Darhk and Mona Wu. Ava was initially on bad terms with Sara and the Legends since she thought they were a danger to the timeline. However, she eventually came to appreciate their unorthodox methods and began working with the Legends in order to repair the timeline. Since the Time Bureau was shut down, Ava has began working with the Legends full time. In an aberration timeline, she was an assassin for the Sirens of Space-Time under the name Roundhouse. Personality Ava is very intelligent, incredibly ambitious, and always believes she is the most intelligent individual in the room. She is often quite ruthless in obtaining her goals and Ava's drive for perfection has left many discarded friendships in her wake. Ava has an unshaken confidence in the Time Bureau as well as her own capabilities as an operative. She believes the Legends are a loose cannon, due to the fact that they cause more problems than they actually fix. She feels superior to Sara Lance and completely disregarded the latter's achievements when they first met. As Ava is a woman of rules and regulations, she is highly annoyed by Sara's reckless behavior. After Martin Stein's death and the Time Bureau's inability to cope with Damien Darhk, Ava grew more tolerant and even friendly towards Sara. They worked together on a mission and afterward found they respected and even seemed to admire each other. Ava also became less concerned about following protocols and less strict. This also seemed expressed in that she began wearing her hair loose instead of in a knot. Ava also seems to be developing a sibling-like bond with Nate Heywood, whose family Thanksgiving dinner she attended and enjoyed. She has also shown to enjoy the writing of Mick Rory, and she seems to be on good enough terms with Ray Palmer that she could call him "teddy bear" without any harsh feelings. Because Sara is her second love (as Ava talks about going back to her ex). Ava cares very much about her, though knowing of Sara's past lovers (male and female) left Ava insecure as she was afraid Sara would not settle for a monogamous relationship. She is seen to have a romantically loyal side, appalled when Constantine nonchalantly told Ava that he (apparently) instructed Ray to kill Sara, as a fail-safe, in the event that Mallus fully takes over Sara's being. Ava also expressed some jealousy when she heard Constantine slept with Sara (which was just prior to Sara openly admitting Ava was her girlfriend). Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Ava is in remarkable top physical condition. As a clone, she was designed to be a perfect human, with outstanding genetics and "perfect bone structure" (according to Gary Green). From all the 12 clones used by Rip Hunter, she was the only one able to survive. Ava has excellent reflexes, able to easily dodge a knife thrown at her while riding a horse during the battle against Mallus. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Ava is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as she could defeat multiple Roman soldiers with her hands cuffed. Ava was also able to fight on par against Sara Lance, a former member of the League of Assassins, and exceptional hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist in her own right, as the two dueled to the point of exhaustion with their confrontation ending in a draw. **'Master stick fighter:' Ava excels in stick-fighting, as she was able to fight on par against Sara using a baton, and even managed to disarm the latter of one of her extendable batons. **'Expert swordswoman:' Ava is a highly trained swordswoman. Together with Sara, she was able to face off against the immensely skilled Freydís in a sword fight, though was soon disarmed and would have been defeated. **'Expert markswoman:' As the director of the Time Bureau, Ava is accomplished in the use of firearms. On one mission, she shot Grigori Rasputin perfectly in the mouth and would have re-killed him if not for magic by Astra Logue. *'High-level intellect:' As the former agent and the director of the Time Bureau, Ava can successfully managing the operation properly to guard and fix the timeline. Also the Legends will ask her help when needed as to fight Mallus and demons. **'Rules of time travel knowledge:' As a member of the Time Bureau, Ava is a professional in the duty of guarding the timeline, efficient in enforcing "the rules of time travel". *'Culinary expertise:' Ava has cooked dinner for Sara at least once and is especially praised for her snickerdoodles. *'Singing': Ava appears to be a capable singer. Equipment *'Phaser:' Ava has a phaser on her person, which she once used to threaten the Legends during her first encounter with them. *'Expandable baton:' Ava was seen carrying a baton similar to the one used by Sara Lance. She used this baton to fight Sara and again to fend off the forces of Mallus. *'Time courier:' Ava carries a time courier, which allows her to transport herself through time and space without the need of a timeship. *'''Cold gun: '''While working as an assassin in an aberration timeline, Ava possessed Leonard Snart's cold gun. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Time Bureau members Category:Time travellers Category:Assassins